villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Jeremy Armitage
Jeremy Armitage is a supporting antagonist of the 2017 horror movie Get Out. He is a cult member of the secretive Order of the Coagula along with the Armitage Family. He was portrayed by Caleb Landry Jones. Biography Past As the son of Dean Armitage and Missy Armitage and the brother of Rose Armitage, Jeremy was involved with his family's plans of kidnapping and hypnotizing young, healthy African-Americans so that the brains of elder Armitage family members can be transplanted into their bodies. Role Meeting Chris Jeremy first appeared when Rose brought her black boyfriend, Chris Washington (the film's protagonist), to her family's house for a visit. At dinner, Jeremy drunkenly tells embarassing stories about Rose. When him and Chris discuss sports, Jeremy stares at him intently, claiming that Chris would be a great MMA fighter because of his "genetic makeup". Chris mentions that he took jiujitsu after school in first grade, to which Jeremy explains how it isn't about strength but stretegic thinking. He attempts to demonstrate by putting Chris in a headlock, but the family stops him and Jeremy sulks off. Truth Revealed As the film progresses, Chris is too freaked out by the weird things happening and convinces Rose to leave in the middle of the night. They pack their bags and head downstairs, where Jeremy is guarding the front door with a lacrosse stick. The Armitage family -- including Rose -- reveals their true evil nature. Jeremy taunts Chris to attack him; when he does in an effort to escape, Missy uses her teacup to incapacitate Chris, making his body turn limp as Jeremy gives him a light push to the ground. Jeremy and Dean carry Chris' body to the basement and tie him to a chair. They start a video tape in which Jeremy's grandfather, Roman, explains a procedure developed by his family in which the brains of older white people are transplanted into the brains of young, healthy African Americans. He and his wife, Marianne, had also taken control of the bodies of two black people, Walter and Georgina, and had been acting as the family's housekeeper and groundskeeper to avoid suspicion. Through the TV and microphones in the room, Chris also converses with a blind art dealer named Jim Hudson, who is to be transplanted into Chris's body. When Chris asks where Rose is, Jim remarks that Chris is lucky for not have been kidnapped through Jeremy's "wrangling method." Missy uses the TV to hypnotise Chris, who falls unconscious. Jim is brought to a makeshift operating room in the basement, where Jeremy aids Dean in the transplantation. Jeremy then goes collect Chris with a wheelchair and IV bag. However, Chris fakes unconsciousness, plugging his ears with cotton protruding from the chair's armrests. When Jeremy removes his restraints, Chris bludgeons him twice in the head with a bocce ball. Chris proceeds through the house, killing Dean and Missy. He reaches the front door, only for an enraged Jeremy to ambush him from behind with a headlock, preparing to kill him to avenge his parents. Taking note of Jeremy continuously kicking the front door shut, Chris deliberately makes him do it again in order to stab Jeremy in the leg. He then kicks Jeremy backwards onto the floor and stomps his head to a bloody pulp. Chris takes Jeremy's car keys and drives off. In the car, he finds a knight helmet and the unnerving song "Run Rabbit Run" playing from the radio, confirming that Jeremy was the one who kidnapped Andre Hayworth in the beginning of the film. Gallery Caleb-landry-jones-get-out-full-movie-gray-vest-13961476.jpeg Category:Psychopath Category:Enforcer Category:Fighter Category:Movie Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Mentally Ill Category:Brutes Category:Kidnapper Category:Sadists Category:Fanatics Category:Criminals Category:Sophisticated Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Male Category:Minion Category:Businessmen Category:Supremacists Category:Traitor Category:Neutral Evil Category:Master Manipulator Category:Liars Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Homicidal Category:Deceased Category:Murderer Category:Siblings Category:Charismatic Category:Slaver Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Provoker Category:Extravagant Category:Wealthy Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Wrathful Category:Gaolers Category:Protective Category:Torturer Category:Mongers Category:Vengeful